


Unsexy

by tangiblewhimsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's law is an adage or epigram that is typically stated as: "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong". [<a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murphy%27s_law">Wikipedia</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciircee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciircee/gifts).



"Wait. Ah, wait, wait!" Jun hissed, pulling away from Aiba’s face to glare down at their waists.

Their buckles clashed, metal spears and hooks catching on holes and shirts. A mad scrabble and they were untangled soon enough, both boys shucking off their jeans and hurriedly returning anxious hands to bodies.

"There," Aiba breathed, attempting to resume kissing since he’d fixed The Problem. Only Jun wasn't looking up yet and his lips met the bridge of the boy's nose.

Jun grunted and Aiba giggled, aiming better with his second attempt and making up for the mistake with languid drags of his tongue. Jun tried to keep frowning, but as Aiba tilted his head and slowed down the littlest bit he sighed into the kiss and allowed himself to be directed backwards to the bed

Although as Jun realized they were passing the bathroom, he gave a distracted mumble.

"Mgnn," he attempted to articulate as Aiba continued to press forward.

"Mnn?" Aiba returned, his grin breaking their kiss as he gave another giggle, one of his roving hands giving the curve of Jun's ass a squeeze through his shorts.

"Mng! Absolutely not," Jun gasped, using a great deal of the strength that was hidden in his wiry teenage arms to push them back in the right direction. "Go," he breathed between more short kisses, trying to ignore how Aiba's utter confusion was both adorable and inappropriately sexy. "I mean it, take a shower."

With a shove that was little more than an aggressive nudge, Jun managed to disentangle himself enough to get almost a foot of space between them. Aiba pouted at Jun, but the expression lasted all of two seconds before he was smiling again, lips swollen from kissing and cheeks bright pink from flush. It was enough to almost make Jun cave and forgo proper hygiene, just this once. Almost.

Giving Jun another quick peck, Aiba nodded "Okay," before dragging himself away and turning so fast he actually slammed his shoulder into the doorjamb as he rushed into the bathroom.

Jun chose to ignore Aiba's loud "OW!" in favor of pretending he was attracted to someone with some form of grace. But then, he supposed if that were true, it would mean he'd be doing this with someone other than Aiba. Which, now that he was alone in his bedroom to realize it, Jun had to admit this was not something he'd ever thought would happen.

But it was happening. Aiba was here and getting naked to get into a shower before they both got into bed. The spray from the shower sounded from the bathroom and Jun turned to look around his room in a sudden panic. Aiba wasn't sophisticated or judging, but Jun's room was a complete mess. He hadn't anticipated... And if he had, he wouldn't have brought Aiba _here_.

Still in his socks, shirt and underwear, Jun rushed around his room trying to shove things into some semblance of order. The least he could do was make sure that there was nothing to trip over on the floor and that the bed wasn't hiding anything stupid like comics or crumbs. Jun thought about the sensation of having Aiba on top of him but being too distracted to enjoy it because of some kind of granulated debris was sticking to his ass between the sheets. The very image inspired in Jun a new policy never to eat in his room again.

Jun was so preoccupied with his rabid tidying that he didn't hear the bathroom door open behind him. When Aiba came up from behind and pressed his wet body along the line of Jun's back he didn't get a chance to wrap his arms around the younger boy completely before Jun gave a panicked flail and elbowed Aiba in the ribs as he turned around.

"You scared me!" Jun almost yelled as he turned and gave Aiba a slap on the arm for good measure. Although as his momentary panic faded, Jun pulled Aiba back to him and gave the boy a kiss.

It _wasn't_ an apology, but Aiba accepted it with a muffled, "That's okay."

Jun let Aiba continue to kiss him, relaxing enough to let the older boy pull him in close. Aiba smelled like water and soap and sweat, his body still radiating heat from his shower. It seeped through Jun's clothing, making him shiver as a damp hand slid under his shirt and pressed against his lower back. This brought his stomach flush with Aiba's and Jun groaned as he felt evidence of Aiba's impatience press against his thigh through the boy's towel.

"Hurry," Aiba said, now whispering, his voice low and private. Words spoken just between the two of them.

Nodding dumbly, Jun remained rooted in place for several moments before his brain finally reconnected with his body. Heat flushed across his face and down his chest, straight to his own crotch as he finally broke eye contact and slipped from Aiba's hold. He sped the few feet it took to get to the bathroom door, closing it with a distinct _snap_ before finally pausing to take a breath.

Turning the water back on, Jun finished undressing himself quickly. He kicked both his and Aiba's clothes into a corner of the bathroom behind the door, reasoning that at least there they wouldn't get wet. As he stepped into the shower with his socks still on, however, Jun swore colorfully before climbing back out of the spray.

Sitting on the toilet to peel the wet socks from his feet, Jun paused to run a hand through his hair. He never thought he'd be so nervous about this moment in his life. He knew the mechanics of sex, how it was supposed to work. He knew, in theory, what they were supposed to do. In theory none of it had really seemed like such a big deal. But here he was faced with the reality and Jun couldn't help feeling completely young and unprepared.

What if it wasn't great? What if it wasn't even good? What if _he_ wasn't any good? Was he making a mistake?

Although the last question was easy enough to answer. All Jun had to do was think about the way Aiba had looked at him, had kissed him, had been holding him right before he'd entered the bathroom. None of that felt like a mistake and although Jun was nervous he realized he wasn't actually afraid. The thought was sobering and comforting enough that it allowed him to calm down and finally step into the shower (this time completely naked).

Jun was quick but he was thorough. He wasn't sure how far they were going to go, what they were going to do, but he wasn't going to be caught in any embarrassing situations. Jun liked to think of himself as a cleanly person in general, but he knew that this afternoon he was paying closer attention to certain parts of his body than he ever had before in his life. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't be humiliated by his body, Jun finally turned off the water and stepped out.

"Are you reading my homework?" Jun asked, so surprised by what he was looking at that he stood in the doorway of the bathroom dripping on the carpet.

Aiba hummed distractedly before looking up from the handwritten paper he'd been going over. Grinning, he bent down to return the paper to Jun's backpack.

"I was looking for condoms and got distracted," Aiba admitted and Jun couldn't help both admiring and being a little annoyed at how casual his friend could be when saying such things. "I have some if you don't."

"I have condoms," Jun answered more tersely than he'd meant, cheeks flaring as he realized he was letting himself get flustered again. Aiba merely smiled.

Marching over to his bed, Jun dropped down on the mattress beside Aiba and turned to his nightstand where in the bottom drawer under a stack of old magazines that clearly hadn't been touched in years he kept a nondescript tin box with faded paint along the top. Resting the box on his knee, Jun flipped the lid open to reveal his completely unused cache of supplies. Although as he looked into the box Jun realized that they didn't exactly need anything from inside it right this second. Closing it up again, he shoved it onto the corner of his nightstand.

As he was coming back to his proper seat, Jun was going to turn to try and say something to Aiba (or maybe kiss him again, because they had been doing that so well before the showers) when suddenly something collided with his temple and Jun felt a crack of pain along his face.

"FUCK!" he swore, reaching up to rub at his forehead. Turning to see what had assaulted him, Jun saw Aiba was holding his head similarly and doubled over, face turning beat red as he tried not to laugh.

"You are so dumb!" Jun tried to chastise, but his words had no force behind them as Aiba's giggles infected him and Jun bent down to touch Aiba's shoulder. "You didn't seriously damage yourself, right?"

Aiba shook his head, sputtering another set of giggles as he managed to look Jun in the face. Reaching out, Aiba touched Jun's hairline gently, testing to see if it was tender before leaning forward.

"I was trying to do this," he said before sealing his lips over Jun's. Jun didn't even care that it wasn't even a proper kiss because Aiba started laughing again right in the middle because what it lacked in technique it made up for in sentiment.

Sighing, Jun closed his eyes and relaxed as they started to pick up where they'd left off. The kisses were slower this time but no less heated. Jun edged his way closer to Aiba as more tongue was added to the mix, shivering as he felt one of Aiba's warm hands rest on his knee. Jun was so engaged by what was going on with their mouths that he almost didn't notice when Aiba's hand started to migrate up his thigh.

Almost.

"Let's get under the sheets," Jun said as he broke a kiss abruptly. Frowning deeply, he hated himself more than a little for seeming like he was being a chicken. Reaching out, his own hand found Aiba's side before trailing slowly down the length of his waist. He was encouraged when he felt a familiar shiver echoed on Aiba's skin.

"Okay," Aiba nodded, eyes dark as he still smiled calmly.

Aiba stood, letting Jun pull back the sheets. He dropped his own towel, robbing Jun of his own before pulling the boy into a hug and purposefully toppling them onto the bed. They bounced and Jun shrieked in a completely unmanly fashion, clinging to Aiba desperately.

"Part of me thinks you don't want me to survive this!" Jun growled, but he was honestly just grateful they hadn't broken anything (person or property alike).

It took some squirming before they were both situated under the blankets and the sheets but soon enough they were there. Two bodies together in a single person bed and if Jun had been having trouble keeping motivated before, all of his concerns seemed to disappear as he finally felt the length of Aiba's body against him.

They stopped using words after that. They kissed more, nuzzling and stroking and grinding. Jun's back arched as Aiba finally took him in hand, stroking firmly. He'd never thought about what it'd be like to have another person's fingers curled around his shaft before, and just the knowledge that it was _Aiba_ had Jun moaning. It wasn't long before Jun's hands began to roam as well.

Jun took his time to find the places that made Aiba's breath hitch. At first he had been content to bask in the boy's attention and affection, but Jun didn't have it in him to lie back and do nothing. He knew Aiba was ticklish, but he discovered it in different ways. Jun traced his fingers over the line of Aiba's hip, a spot that for some reason caused his left leg to tremble the littlest bit. If Jun pressed up against Aiba's stomach or if his hands brushed just around Aiba's navel his breath would catch and Jun could feel the way his stomach muscles jumped under his touch. And if he touched Aiba's cock the boy's eyelashes would shiver and his mouth would drop open in a wordless 'o' that set Jun's blood on fire. After a period of mutual teasing, Aiba finally gave a more serious grunt, grabbing Jun's right wrist and guiding his hand back to a safe place before breathing out in a more relaxed chuckle.

Jun felt a surge of heat straight to his cock as he suddenly realized that he was turning Aiba on just as much as he was being turned on. The knowledge filled him with no small amount of glee and pride.

The moment of smugness passed when finally Aiba began to nudge Jun's legs further apart, however. Aiba looked down at Jun and for a moment he thought his friend was going to say something. Instead, Aiba leaned forward and pressed a gentle, warm kiss to the center of his chest. Jun's grip tightened on Aiba's shoulder and in his sheets, his heartbeat slowing to count the seconds Aiba's lips lingered on his skin.

Preparation was unpleasant. Jun had read about it, he'd read about ways to make it less unpleasant, he'd even tried to experiment himself once before but nothing really prepared him. He couldn't help squirming a bit, doing his best to relax but tensing up just the same. At one point he had to grab Aiba's wrist and tell him to slow down. Aiba had apologized, nodding several times as he licked his lips and appeared to concentrate even harder on the task at hand. It was so weird to see Aiba so focused, embarrassing, even. But after enduring the cold, slippery sensation and the tightness and the stretching they finally moved on.

"Ahhh!" Jun whimpered, face paling as Aiba initially pressed forward. Above him Aiba paused dutifully, waiting until Jun recovered. Swallowing hard, Jun took a deep breath and nodded for Aiba to start again.

It happened a few times, and Jun was starting to get frustrated with himself and embarrassed. He'd come this far, he wasn't about to stop them now! Although as he was trying to berate himself into being less of a wimp, Aiba lowered his weight onto Jun's body, wrapping his arms around him gently.

"Relax, MatsuJun," Aiba fairly purred against his jaw, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jun's mouth.

"I'm _trying_ ," Jun snapped, frustration finally making its way into his voice. Although as Aiba continued to pet, nuzzle, and hug him, Jun had to admit that it was a lot more effective than simply getting down on himself for being young and dumb.

"Just relax," Aiba murmured again, slipping an arm under Jun's hips to lift them before trying to press forward again.

Jun's head tipped back as he groaned loudly, voice breaking at the end as Aiba finally entered his body in one smooth motion.

He was grateful that Aiba didn't move at first. Soon enough the tightness in his muscles began to release and Jun felt himself easing back against his sheets. He did feel a million times hotter than when they had started, however, and was distinctly aware of the unpleasant sensation of sweat starting to accumulate behind his knees.

Jun would have liked to have moved with Aiba, but he just couldn't. He was adjusting to so much and it was so much effort just to keep himself calm and relaxed enough for things not to hurt that he didn't have anything left to focus on rocking up into Aiba's thrusts. Aiba, however, did not seemed bothered by doing most of the work. He stayed close to Jun's body, mostly rocking instead of thrusting as he started to build at rhythm.

Jun reached down to hold his legs behind his thighs, giving them both more freedom to move. Although as Aiba's pace began to increase, Jun grunted and then winced as he became increasingly aware of a discomfort.

"Ow," he grunted to himself distractedly as his left hip felt pinched. And then more loudly, " _Ow_. OW! Stop, stop, stop!"

Aiba puffed hot air down on Jun's face (which smelled of meat and was gross, but was also the least of Jun's concerns) as he looked down at Jun with clear concern.

"Cramp!" Jun puffed, gasping as he tried to straighten his left leg only to be answered with another, sharper pain and the realization that his legs were trapped in his bedding.

Relieved that it wasn't something he'd done, Aiba pulled out of Jun's body immediately (earning him another unhappy grunt from the boy below him, but he chose to ignore that). Sitting up, Aiba reached down and dragged Jun's leg up and free of the blankets and sheets. Supporting his leg under the knee, Aiba reached down and started massaging at Jun's thigh.

"Here?" he asked, trying to figure out how to help best.

Jun was actually horrified when Aiba set about trying to immediately fix the problem. Jun's solution was just going to be wait for it to pass and continue. Aiba's fingers found the right spot, however, and Jun gave a strangled half-growl as his leg twinged. Rubbing his thigh sympathetically, Aiba released Jun's leg with the intention of letting it fall gently to the side. Unfortunately he'd dropped it with a bit less care than he'd thought and suddenly there was a _thud_ as Jun's knee hit the wall. Then, as Jun swore and tried to roll over onto his side, the same knee managed to hit the side of his bed.

Aiba slapped a hand over his mouth as he started to laugh so hard his stomach hurt.

"God is trying to tell me something," Jun moaned, trying to hide his own grin in his pillows while reaching out blindly to slap the nearest part of Aiba he could reach (which happened to be his side).

Really, just... _Their luck_. Jun had been despairing about it, and to an extent still was, but now they had gone beyond awful to the point of just being ridiculous. He knew that Aiba wasn't laughing at him and he knew he wasn't even really that upset, but Jun couldn't help it when his labored breathing and half-giggles started to turn into tears.

"Oh, Jun..." Aiba said, immediately sliding down into bed and curling around his back. His smile turned sympathetic as he reached up a clean hand to pull back some of Jun's hair from his face.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Jun asked, laughing a little hysterically even through his tears.

Aiba had been stroking Jun's chest and stomach soothingly, actually doing a great job of calming him down. As Jun's sniffled became more subdued hiccups with his question, Aiba let his hand travel lower and gave Jun's cock a playful squeeze.

"If it wasn't I'd think we were doing it wrong," he teased, giggling against the nape of Jun's neck. Jun giggled in spite of himself, giving a half-hearted swat at Aiba's hand.

Aiba's grip loosened, but he kept his hand on Jun's length. He rubbed at Jun gently, massaging with a firm, warm hand that was perfectly balanced by sweet kisses being pressed to Jun's shoulder, neck and ear. Jun shivered again, his breathing stuttering as Aiba's thumb began circling the head of his cock and he had to cough as the crying was pushed aside by arousal.

"Masaki," Jun sighed, tipping his head back to rest against Aiba's shoulder as he reached down to touch Aiba's hand. "Careful, I—"

Jun gasped as Aiba's mouth was suddenly hot and wet against his neck. He moaned loudly, gripping at Aiba's wrist with one hand and his sheets with the other. Between his thighs he felt Aiba's own length rocking against his body. Caught in an assault from Aiba's tongue and his hands and his body, Jun squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to hold on.

Despite his valiant efforts, Jun came rather quickly. He grunted, then groaned loud, long and low. His entire body felt hot and tight and while it wasn't the best orgasm he'd ever had it was one of the most draining. Once Jun was finished, Aiba released his softening cock and pressed gently on his hip as he continued to rock and thrust between Jun's thighs. He couldn't really feel it, but Jun knew when Aiba came because he made a strange crying sound through his nose as he pressed his mouth to Jun's shoulder.

For a long time neither of them said anything. Jun actually wondered if Aiba had fallen asleep behind him and whether or not he should give in to the urge to do the same. Understandably, he was surprised when Aiba finally spoke against his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his volume making Jun think that maybe Aiba wondered if he'd fallen asleep instead.

Jun smiled at the question. It was sweet in a way only Aiba would think to be. Most guys might care, but they wouldn't ask. They were never that forward. Aiba was good at not paying attention to those kinds of rules, though.

"Of course, don't be dumb," Jun mumbled back, barely managing to tap Aiba's hand. Rather than let it slide back to its original position, however, Jun laced their fingers together and held on.

Aiba squeezed Jun's hand, burrowing his nose into the back of Jun's neck.


End file.
